The Main Commune
The Main Commune (or commonly, though incorrectly, referred to just as "Distro") ''is the oldest and the biggest of the communes of The Mother Land Minecraft Server. It was founded by Spinnis ''(Spinnis_), Stalin (Literally_Stalin), and Solidarity (SilasNorth)'' on November 13th (the day the server started). The main commune is the commune with the most historical events and the biggest architecture. The main commune is divided up into thirteen districts. Distro, Silasgrad, The Second Spanish Republic, The Suburbs and The countryside of the Main Commune Stalingrad, the Harbour, Oslograd, Leningrad, Seeger Greens, Gagarinstadt, Exozona, the Antifa Volcano and Minimaojing Geography The Main Commune was founded in an oak-forest biome. After the founding of The Main Commune, it has since then expended over: oak forests, birch forests, beaches, swamps, oceans, deep oceans, extreme hills, lakes and rivers. Terraforming The Main Commune is one of the communes of The Mother Land which has seen some of the heaviest terraforming. It has undergone terraforming which has involved: removing mountains and digging artificial canals, to covering massive bodies of water with stone. Surroundings The Main Commune is mainly situated in forest biomes ''(birch and oak). North of the Main Commune there are Mountains and highlands, if you go North enough you will hit the unmaintained fence of the Furry Commune which is a haunting reminder of it's discontinued period of Furry Juche. To the West there can be found the commune of Occitania, built on a bay of the Western Sea and the district of Leningrad. To the east there can be found a sea known as the Eastern Sea ''accross that the district of Gagarinstadt occupies a peninsula surrounded by cold oceans to the South, East and West and with the plains of the Furry Commune to the North. '' To the south of The Main Commune there can be found the communes of Flynn and Druid's Reach. Further to the south there can be found a plains biome with a long abandoned village as well as the Midnight Commune and the commune of Bookchin. History The Main Commune was constructed the day the server started (13/11/2018), still standing to this day, it is the central hub of everything on the server. After a recent influx in players, the server experienced its first grief, an attack by fascist infiltrators (discovered by none other than Stalin himself) who destroyed the commune. it was quickly rebuilt and the first purge occurred. Deep under the great commune, there is an ancient ruin, from when the server first started. A wooden city, a ghost town under the ground. The only way to access this location is to go through the [REDACTED]. Builds and Features The Camisard Apartments is the building housing the most people in the main commune (17~ people). It has four floors for housing, the rest of the floors are supposed to have restaurants and an Occitania embassy, which would legally make the building part of Occitanian territory, but the top floors are empty due to Occitania's recent economic problems (Camisard is too lazytofiish t lx hello The Camisard Apartments house the most people currenlty living in the Main Commune (17~ people lives in the building) It has four stories with apartments, each floor has 8 apartments. The rest of the floors are supposed to have restaurants and and Occitanian embassy which would legally make the building Occitanian territory, but all the top floors are empty due to Occitania's economic troubles (Camisard is too lazy to finish them lolxd) Category:Communes